Wild Wolves of the Beyond
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: When a malfunctioning invention sends the Kratts to another world in another time, they lose themselves and each other. A story within a story unfolds as they learn bits and pieces of themselves. Can they find out who they were? Or are they lost forever? Rated T for blood and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a trailer for an upcoming story. If you like it, review to tell me to continue with the story. Anyway... here is the trailer!**

* * *

 **A new invention...**

"Guys, come quick. I just finished my new invention!"

 **A trip gone wrong...**

"Martin, Chris, I'm sorry..."

 **A new life...**

Two of her newborn pups were quite at first and she thought they were dead. Then they moved a bit and she saw their fur...

 **A memory returned...**

Blue Eyes gasped. He was someone before!

 **All coming up in the Wild Kratts Fanfic Wild Wolves from the Beyond!**

* * *

 **Like I said, trailer. I probably should post this as a crossover, but no one ever reads those! Let me know what you think I should do please in the reviews and if I should continue. Thanks, and I'll see you on the creature trail!**

 **P.S for the people who watch the rules and stuff and report them, I PROMISE to add more chapters and make it a story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I have finally typed up the first chapter and acquired internet from a source [Just don't tell Littlecloud] I m glad that two people have reviewed and hope that you like this story. I am just rambling on now, so I'll stop. I don't own Wild Kratts, or Wolves of the Beyond.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The machine mishap**

It was a stormy, lazy day in the Tortuga. Jimmy was playing video games, Koki was writing an email to her family, Martin was trying to draw a wolf, and Chris was reading Spirit Animals. Aviva was in the garage, adding the last few touches to her machine.

"Listo!" She exclaimed. She pulled out her creature pod and called all the other Wild Kratts members. "Everyone, come quick! I have a surprise in the garage!" She exclaimed. The mood in the air seemed to rise several notches as everyone hurried down, anxious to see what the surprise is. Once everyone was in, Aviva revealed the invention. "I created another time machine. It is a machine that opens a door through time!" She could barely control her excitement.

Martin and Chris jumped like little children going to a candy store. "How far back in time?" Martin asked. "Can we go back and see the Tasmanian tigers?" Chris questioned. "How does it work?" Koki asked, examining the machine that looked oddly like a door way. "Up to 10,000 years, yes, and sort of like the time trampoline. It's powered by solar powered batteries like those on the space station, and it opens a doorway through time!" Aviva explained. "Can we try to visit little X again? Pleeeeaaassseee?" Martin asked, soon joined by Chris.

Aviva smiled. "Yes, now stop begging!" The brothers jumped up off the floor and high-five each other. Aviva typed up the time and co-ordinates and then explained to Koki what to do. "It would be better if I'm on the other side because getting back is the hardest part. That and not messing up time!" Aviva explained.

The machine began to glow and the doorway seemed to turn into a portal-like tunnel that was flat. On the far end, they saw the forest of Tasmania. "It worked!" Aviva murmured, in a sort of shocked state. Excited, the brothers forgot all caution. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Martin exclaimed and ran into the portal, followed by Chris. "Wait!" Aviva called after them and began towards the portal.

"The M.I.K!" She turned around to grab her invention kit when suddenly the portal began to shake and a loud alarm went off. "Aviva, I think it's collapsing!" Before Aviva could react, the portal collapsed in on itself and the shock wave knocked the remaining Wild Kratts team back and unconscious. All, that is, except Aviva. She was still awake, but slowly blacking out.

She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't listen. 'Martin, Chris, I'm so sorry.' That was her last thought before she blacked out.

* * *

Martin and Chris had no idea what had happened. They were in a tunnel of energy leading towards the forest of Tasmania. Suddenly, it was gone and the bros were consumed by searing pain. They tried to scream, but their voices didn't work. Chris tried to fight it, but darkness consumed his vision. Martin was still fighting though.

His vision was like a haze where everything slowed down. It seemed there were many seconds between the beats of his heart, which echoed loudly in his ears. It was in this haze that he saw things.

His hands seemed different. If he held them still, they were blurry. But if he moved them, they left a faded image of a paw. Martin's vision then started to blur and the pain, which had faded, returned stronger then ever. He faintly saw white lights rushing towards him. They seemed to send sudden burst of pain to him. He tried to scream, except, it didn't sound human. Martin then blacked out in pain.

* * *

 **I know, worse chapter ever. I just didn't know how to set the field. I'm kind of doing this story writing backwards. I know the ending, I just don't know how to get there. So, please review in the towel section below and tell me what you think!**


	3. Update Letter

Hello again readers. As you may have noticed, I have been slacking off of my fanfics to the point that I haven't updated any since July... I think. Anyway, I _have_ been trying to continue my stories, but my ADHD mind kept wandering. Now that school has started up and I have a volunteer job at the library, I am probably only going to update my fanfics when I get a sudden idea.

Before you hate me in doing this, I must also add that my interest also affects my stories. Right now, I am more interested in Harry Potter, rise of the Guardians, and Peter Pan at the moment. This also affects my story writing.

But to those of you who like my stories, don't worry. I do intend on finishing them. Right now though, I'm working on an idea that has pestered my mind for a while now. It will be a Rise of the Guardians crossover fic, including Peter Pan and maybe some other fandoms. This may become one of my more focused stories.

Also, I plan to rewrite some of my stories because I had an idea on how to make them better. This includes my warrior crossover fics.

Please don't send me hate reviews, and please just have patience. I plan to add a chapter to some of my most read stories before the month is out, and i also plan to publish the Rise of the Guardians fanfic today or later this week.

Thanks for understanding.

~~Spottedfrost7


End file.
